The Cell Phone Enigma
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Leonard forgot his cell phone at Caltech, but he really needs to call his girlfriend. Surely Sheldon won't notice if Leonard borrows his phone and... HOLY CRAP what is that!


**A/N: This was inspired by an old, anonymous confession on the shamyconfessions blog over at tumblr. Credit to whoever mentioned this plot bunny.**

**It's very short but I hope you like it anyway! :3 Please remember that reviews are love! **

* * *

This Saturday night, Leonard had the apartment all to himself as Sheldon was doing his laundry downstairs and Penny was at the Cheesecake Factory. It was a nice change – he'd been living with Sheldon for so long he sometimes forgot what it was like to enjoy being alone. He would even have whistled if he hadn't feared Sheldon's Vulcan hearing.

Settling for something a little less crazy, he decided to watch the first season of _Lost_ again. It had been a while since he had last seen this TV show, but he curiously felt like it.

Smiling to himself, he went to the shelf where Sheldon and he kept their DVD sets. They never had to look for anything for very long, because Sheldon's compulsive need for order forced him to check the shelves once a week to make sure everything was still in alphabetical order. (He used to check only once a month, before. But then Penny had come into their lives and brought chaos with her. She never put the DVDs back into place and it drove him crazy.)

There was a problem, though: their _Lost_ box set wasn't where it was supposed to be. Thinking Penny might have moved the box (she had all excited to learn that "Damon" had been in _Lost_), he checked all the shelves but he didn't find anything. Sighing, he reached for his phone in his pocket, hoping Penny would be on break soon.

That's when he realised he didn't have his phone. Cursing under his breath, he tried to remember his actions of the day to guess where he had put the damn thing. When he realised he had left it behind him at Caltech, he couldn't help but groan.

Their main phone had been broken the week before when an intense game of Wii Bowling had seen Raj and Howard trying to pin each other to the ground, so obviously, Leonard would not be able to use this one.

That's when he caught sight of Sheldon's cell phone, on his desk. Leonard was quick to dismiss the idea, though: if Sheldon ever realised Leonard had touch his cell phone, he would never hear the end of it. Then again… Sheldon was downstairs and it would take him only two minutes to ring Penny and ask her about the DVDs.

Leonard quickly went to lock the door – just in case Sheldon decided to come back – and walked to his roommate's desk. Grabbing his cell phone, he was happy to see it hadn't been locked and he didn't need to enter the PIN code. The main screen read "one new text message" and Leonard wouldn't have thought much of it but… it was coming from "Vixen."

The thing about Sheldon – well, one of the things about Sheldon – was that he didn't do pet names, ever. It had even taken him years to agree to call Raj Raj, and not Rajesh or Koothrappali. "But Raj isn't his legal name!" he had cried before finally giving in.

That was why seeing this "Vixen" flashing across the screen was… weird, to say the least. Had it been anyone else, Leonard would have let it go, but this was too big. Knowing his friend's aversion for pet names and his crazy tendencies, "Vixen" could very well have been a North Korean spy Sheldon was feeding government secrets to. As it was a matter of national security, Leonard decided to look into the problem.

Careful not to open this new message, Leonard went into Sheldon's inbox and saw at first glance that about 85% of Sheldon's texts had come from "Vixen." Opening one at random, Leonard braced himself for the worst – Sheldon could very well have been giving away a recipe for a deadly weapon.

He nearly dropped the phone when he read the message.

Oh, no, it wasn't a secret message, nor the proof of Sheldon's being guilty of treason against his country. There were only ten words.

_Thank you for this great Date Night. –Amy Farrah Fowler_

Sheldon had saved Amy's number as "Vixen."

Well, _that_ was food for thoughts. More than _Lost_ and its already forgotten DVDs, anyway.


End file.
